


Wild Hearts

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: HORSES!, Sorry didn't put re;ations cause I don't know which ones they'll be yet, XD, yeah AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Kurta have another secret besides the Scarlet Eyes: They are also able to shift into horses. AU for the wolves too, they are human, and Sai (poor baby, forgive me!) has disappeared, so he isn't around. Also, Pairo is still alive, so there's also that fact. Also, that time skip comes fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

A small village lay nestled in the mountains on the island of Lukso, far away from the main village and any other surrounding villages. This village was surrounded by the ancient trees of a forest that was many thousands of years old, still standing tall, strong, proud and beautiful, the foliage green in the Summer and bare in the winter as nature dictates for any tree that isn't Evergreen. The houses are small, but beautiful in their own right, and they serve their purpose well. The people of this tribe have since a long time ago known how cold and cruel the world can be, the eldest of them all, and even the children of some of the Elders know, and try and warn their own children of it, the grandchildren of the Elders. The people of this tribe, most of them, are happy to keep themselves hidden from the world, especially with the secret that they carry. Their eyes, when in heightened emotions such as rage or excitement, become a beautifully burning shade of red, scarlet. But, these people known as the Kurta, have another secret as well...They have the ability to shift into horses.  
  
There is a beautiful valley just a bit beyond the villages, and for a reason that has been lost even to their own people since ancient times, the whole lot of them turn into horses on one specific night and make the journey to this valley, staying here as horses for the most part (they sometimes turn human and wander a bit, but tend to quickly return) for an entire month until the night they make their way back to their village and turn human again. Today, May 5, happened to be the day that would yield to the night, when they would change and make that journey. For now, one hotheaded blonde boy who was far too curious for his own good sometimes, named Kurapika, and his blind cousin, Pairo, were playing a game of Chase and trying to catch each other, their laughter filling the air as the sun shone down.  
~~~~~~  
  
A tall raven haired dark eyed man chuckled as he watched his red haired girl and her almost-ashen blonde haired brother wrestle each other around a bit, before Luna pushed Jessica off him gently and glanced up. The redhead sighed softly as she lowered her gaze, trying not to think of her beautiful big white fox creature, as he had disappeared quite some time ago but she still missed him horribly. Shaking her head, she glanced at Chrollo, smiling at the man then standing up straight. She dusted her clothes off of the bit of dust that had settled on her clothes, and she hummed softly to herself as she said "Okay, time to go take a nap, or something." Luna tilted his head as he glanced at her, then shrugged as he said "Alright then." and trotted off with her.  
~~~~~~  
  
The blonde haired gray-brown eyed boy hummed and smiled as he looked at the brown haired cousin, and he tilted his head to the side as he glanced up to see that the sun had begun to go down in the sky a bit. He and all the Clan knew this meant that dark and nightfall was approaching, and their eyes flashed as they thought about how they would change this night and become horses, to go to the valley. Kurapika was not so young that he would tolerate being called a child, but he was still young enough that he still wanted to go out and play, see the main village, and he was still quite impressionable as well. Anyhow, the young Kurta could sense the excitement of the young females (and some males) that wanted mates, as they clearly had already begun to think of that change that would take place over them in a couple of hours...  
  
 _TS, will start in next chapter_  
  
 _End_


	2. Wild Hearts 2

\------  
  
The young male, now a stallion, sighed softly as one of the mares, a rather lovely young thing with a red coat and even redder mane, bumped him with her shoulder, and he snorted at her ' _Go away...I am not going to be your mate, Mollie..._ ' She rolled her eyes as she huffed, and when her eyes turned towards Pairo he softly growled ' _And don't bother Pairo either..._ ' The mare swung her head to bite his rump, glaring at the golden stallion as she trotted away in a huff, supposedly to irritate some other stallion, try and make him be her mate. Shaking his head, Kurapika snorted as means of letting the blind stallion know he was there, nudged him with his shoulder, and said ' _Come on Pairo, let's go to a quieter spot._ ' Shrugging, the blind brown stallion huffed as he said ' _Alright, lead the way._ ' When they arrived to the place Kura had been meaning, they began to graze, and for a while there they grazed undisturbed...  
~~~~~~  
  
The golden stallion snorted as he raised his head to glance at his brown cousin, as Pairo snorted and shook out his mane and lowered his head, the blind stallion now grazing peacefully. The golden stallion swung his head round as he caught the soft pad of feet in the grass, having always been the first to hear things because he seemed to have a talent, and he whinnied to Pairo to get back to the valley. They were grazing a bit away from the field they should have actually been in, and as the brown stallion ran off for the field, to get back to their valley, the golden stallion turned his gaze to the footsteps. He was surprised to see a human girl walking there, and flicked his ears as he lowered his head in confusion. He snorted and thought ' _She sure is pretty._ ' then shook his head as he glanced at her closer. She had red curls and brown eyes, and she really was quite pretty. ' _What a lovely red mane._ ' he snorted to himself, then shook his head. ' _Geez, we need to get better at keeping our thoughts human when we change..._ ' he sighed to himself.  
  
He jerked with surprise when he heard the young lady give a gentle, almost calling, whistle, and his ears perked before he pulled his head up to look at her. He stared in surprise to see that she was looking right at him now. The golden stallion snorted as he laid his ears back, not quite so sure how he felt about this, and again his thoughts said _Her mane is so pretty, so red, almost like the fiery color of the Kurta's eyes..._ He shook his head at this, then slowly took a step or two back from the young 'mare', even as she tilted her head and looked at him sadly. He tilted his head slightly, and the thought of what could possibly be causing her to have that look came to mind. Shaking his forelock from his eyes, he snorted as he threw a glance back over his shoulder, towards where his friend and cousin had run off. He thought that it was probably best if he too ran off towards the valley again, but when he heard the redhead give a soft little sigh he turned back towards the young lady. His ears perked as he watched her, and he wondered what it would be like to be friends with just one of them...  
  
Shaking his mane, he snorted as his soft, warm brown eyes studied the young lady one last time, and he gave a quieted whinny to her yet turned back towards the field and the valley. With a squeal, he reared as if to tell her she might see him again, then he took off through the grass and back to the valley...  
~~~~~~  
  
The redhead had whimpered a bit when the wild stallion had taken off, and it had been well warranted as he had stood there such a long time that she thought he might be her horse friend. Now, she had turned and returned back to the building where they always hid out at, a random abandoned hotel they were currently hiding in while Chrollo and the others tried to find this hidden village of quite interesting people. She sighed and glanced back at Chrollo, leaning against him a bit and tilting her head to the side. "Chrollo? Was there anything about there being a field or a valley near that village?" He tilted his head as he said "Yeah, there was speculation by the author that such things might exist." Jessica nodded, then glanced at him again, as she said "Come with me..."  
  
 _End_


	3. Wild Hearts 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica leads them to the valley where she saw the golden stallion before. Grandfather is none too happy to see humans there...Pairo and Kurapika get them out of there.

\------  
  
The redhead hummed to herself, not out loud or anything, just in her head, as she led the raven haired male and her brother towards the area she had seen the two stallions. They both glanced round, then looked at the redhead and tilted their heads as they waited for her to do something. She hummed and huffed as she said "This way." and began to walk again. They were surprised, and she was relieved, when they actually came upon the field, and they could see the valley in the distance, where they were sure there was a way to get through to the Kurta village. As Luna began to search round for some pathway leading off towards ancient forest trees, or some such, Jessica hummed to herself and glanced round a moment then snorted as she said "Luna, we need to do that in the valley..." Her twin blushed as he scratched a cheek, saying "O-Oh, right." as he walked back over to her and Chrollo. The raven haired man chuckled as he blinked almost-tan eyes, and he reached a hand out to touch each of them on the nose before heading off towards the valley.  
  
Jessica hummed a quiet tune to herself, not surprised when Luna grabbed her hand as they walked. In about twenty minutes or a little bit more, maybe slightly less, they had reached the valley. Jessica, and the guys, were startled by a loud whinny, one that sounded to Jess like it was angry. They whipped their heads up to see a large graying stallion rearing as he seemed to glare at them, and Jessica yelped softly as Chrollo pushed her behind himself protectively... The stallion squealed a scream as he stared them down, then span round as then sound of more hooves came to him. He reared as the golden stallion pushed at him with his muzzle, so then the golden stallion shoved with his shoulder to try and get the stallion, his and Pairo's grandfather, to head back towards the village. The graying stallion only whinnied in irritation at the actions of the younger stallion, snorting and rearing yet again then turning to pin his grandson with a look that the redhead could almost swear was one of coldness and disinterest towards what the golden one wanted. When the golden flattened his ears, Jessica cried "Stop!"  
  
Startled, Kurapika reared in warning when the young one took a few steps forward, and when he came to realize he was doing so to protect her he wondered why. Shaking his head, he whinnied, and within moments the blind brown stallion had appeared. He snorted as Pairo moved to where they were, communicating to him to get Luna onto his back and run far enough from the valley. Task complete, he quick-stepped to where Jessica was, and nudged her with his head. Seeming to understand what it was which he wanted, she scrambled onto his back, and soon he was walking, knowing full well Grandfather would not come after them now. Chrollo had boarded Pairo's back as well, seeming to naturally fall into the role of guiding the stallion where to go. The brown horse snorted, but appeared to be listening to him. Once they were far enough away, the brown stallion slowed to a trot, and the blonde one pranced over to him. Jessica had her cheek laid against his mane, and now she raised her head. She smiled as she looked at the brown stallion, and softly said "here, boy." so he would not startle. Pairo snorted, then trotted over to her once Chrollo and Luna had departed, and she smiled as she pet his soft muzzle. He squealed softly as he nuzzled her palm, and she giggled quietly.  
  
The golden stallion squealed softly and nudged the young lady to get off his back now, and she sighed softly as she did just that. She was startled when he turned and nuzzled near her lips, just shy of being some sort of kiss. She blushed and nearly whimpered, but managed to keep herself from doing so, and as she turned towards him he nuzzled her neck gently then stepped back. She sighed as she waved after him and Pairo, as he lightly bumped the blind stallion with his muzzle, and as they walked off she called "Good bye!" Both stallions gave whinnies to her, and she smiled softly then sighed as she and the two young men turned and headed back towards their place. At the village, Kurapika sighed as he and Pairo got reprimanded by the old man, but all he could think about was those three people.  
  
(Shorter chapter)  
  
End


	4. Wild Hearts 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairo mating with Maggie, and Kurapika thinking of Jessica

\------  
  
/Skipped again/  
Kurapika huffed as he groomed Pairo a bit, then dropped his head back to graze again. He was honestly surprised when he heard Pairo whinny to some mare, as the whinny he used was the special one for calling mares. When he heard Maggie answer back, he flattened his ears. 'Pairo...' he snorted, and Pairo softly sighed ' _What? She is lonely, and if you ignore that she seems so desperate to be ravished you find she is actually not so bad. Besides, maybe if I mate her she will leave the others alone, and who knows, maybe she is my soul mate._ ' Kurapika sighed, he could not argue with Pairo's childlike innocence. ' _Alright, fine..._ ' he snorted, picking up her hoof sounds as she trotted closer. Pairo squealed softly as he trotted around the smaller horse, then trotted towards her and reached out, shocked when she squealed and nipped at him then ran off. Following the constant stream of noises she made to help him, he ran after her. He was surprised when she stopped, as he nearly ran into her, even more so when she shyly said ' _U-Um, Pairo..._ '  
   
' _Yes, Maggie?_ ' he said softly, and she swallowed as she said ' _You will be gentle right?_ ' He nodded as he softly said ' _Yes._ ' and she took a breath then presented herself to him by turning again so her rear was facing him, and flicking her tail out of the way for him. He smiled softly as she made more soft sounds to say she was ready, as well as that she lightly brushed her tail across his chest so he'd know how close she was, and with a soft snort and huff he raised himself up onto his hind legs and 'grabbed' her with the front ones, mounting her and pulling himself closer, his 'little pony' pushing closer and he finally entered and she squealed nervously but he nibbled her mane lightly, calming her, and then he pushed his hips into hers a few times before stilling and letting his seed go into her as it wanted. She trembled a bit, but he nibbled at her mane again then when he knew he was done he released her and pulled back, dropping back to his hooves and backing up. He nudged her, then squealed as he darted off and she soon followed.  
  
Kurapika looked up as they returned, smiling a bit as the smaller horse pressed against Pairo a moment then trotted back to her friends. ' _How did it go?_ ' he asked, and Pairo smirked as he said ' _Oh, it was amazing. She was all shy and cute, but she let me do it._ ' The golden stallion grinned as he nodded at him, then sighed softly as he wished he could turn back to his human form already, but the month still was not yet up and so he was stuck like this for a while longer. The blind brown stallion tilted his head as he glanced at his friend, and softly asked ' _Everything alright?_ ' Kurapika sighed softly as he quietly said ' _You remember that human girl we saved? I can not stop thinking about her..._ ' Pairo remembered the red haired girl, and he nodded as he softly said ' _In a few weeks time, you'll be able to turn back to human, and maybe you can go find her again. And maybe, just maybe, she will be one of those that doesn't want to steal our eyes, trap us and put us on display, or run away in terror thinking we are some sort of monster...Maybe she's your mate._ '  
  
Kurapika gulped at that thought, feeling his whole entire body go hot at that thought, and he nodded at the brown stallion as he walked over a little bit closer to him. Pairo smiled at his cousin and friend, putting his head over his back and gently grooming him, then hummed some sort of soft horse sound as he stepped away a moment to look to where Maggie was with her small group of mare friends, grazing together as some of the stallions the other mares had found and become mates with watching over them. Pairo wondered if some of those mated pairs might actually be soul mates, meant to be together forever, and then wondered if it were true about him and Maggie too. Shaking his head, he turned back to Kurapika, and smiled a horse smile at him reassuringly before dropping his head to graze yet again.  
  
_Another short one_  
 _End_


End file.
